A Deadly Treasure
by Midna Azusa
Summary: When Fubuki invites Judai and company on a treasure hunt, they get into some serious trouble, and help comes from an unexpected source. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**My first crossover! Okay, this idea just came to me and I had to write it! Enjoy! I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.**

Judai cringed as the man pulled the trigger. His eyes widened in pain as the bullet embedded itself in his shoulder. Clutching the wound, he doubled over in pain.

"Judai!" he heard his friends cry out from behind him.

Judai squinted at the assassin through the pain. _How did we get into this mess?_ he wondered.

* * *

><p><em>Several days earlier...<em>

"Hey, guys!" Judai said cheerfully to his friends as he entered the classroom. It was the last day of school before summer vacation, and Judai couldn't wait for the day to end.

"Hi, Judai," Sho said with a smile.

Asuka didn't say anything. She didn't even look at Judai. Honestly, she looked like she was in a bad mood.

"Hey, Asuka, is something wrong?" Judai asked, cocking his head.

"Mind your own business!" she snapped at him before walking away.

Johan turned to the startled Judai and said, "Don't mind her. She's just in a bad mood because Fubuki has this crazy idea to go on a treasure hunt."

"A treasure hunt?" Judai asked, cocking his head.

Johan nodded. "Apparently, he got a treasure map from a girl he met and wants Asuka to help him find the treasure this summer."

"Wow, sounds cool! I want to go with him!"

"That's the spirit, Judai!"

The three boys jumped at the voice behind them: Fubuki Tenjoin. They turned to face the upperclassman, who stood right behind them as if he'd been there the entire time.

"What are you doing here?" Sho asked, shocked. "Shouldn't you be in your own class?"

"I just wanted to ask you three to join Asuka and I on our fantastic adventure!"

"I'm not going!" Asuka snapped, sitting at her desk across the room. "And you shouldn't either! That map is fake, Fubuki."

"Well, Judai is up for an adventure, at least." He turned to Sho and Johan expectantly. "What about you two?"

They thought about it for a moment before deciding that it could be fun and agreeing to tag along. Asuka mumbled something about idiots and shooed her brother from the room.

Judai grinned at his two best friends. "Well, I guess we know what we're doing this summer!" he said excitedly.

* * *

><p>After school, Fubuki told them to pack up and be ready to head out in the morning. "We won't be back for awhile, so just tell your parents you're going camping. Oh, and Ryo is coming, too."<p>

Judai went home and packed for the trip: clothes, food, water, a flashlight, and a few other things he thought he might need. He wasn't sure exactly where they were going, but that was what made it an adventure! It was going to be fun either way—going on an adventure with his friends during summer vacation.

He was too excited that night to sleep. He spent the whole night lying there, wondering what the treasure could be and if they'd actually find it. Finally, morning came.

"Judai!" his mother called. "Breakfast is ready!"

He bolted down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning, son," his dad said. "Sleep well?"

Judai sat down and scarfing down bacon and eggs. His parents just laughed.

"Judai, what have I told you about eating like a wild animal?" his mom asked.

He swallowed and apologized. "Oh, by the way, my friends and I were gonna go camping this year. Fubuki's taking us. You know, Asuka's older brother? Sho's brother's going, too. Is that okay?"

His parents looked at each other.

"I don't see why not," his dad said at last.

"When were you planning on doing this?" his mom asked.

"We're leaving today," Judai said, getting up. "Thanks for breakfast, see ya!" he called, running out of the room.

"Judai!" his mom called after him. She sighed when he didn't answer. "Talk about short notice. What is wrong with that boy?"

His dad laughed. "Boys will be boys, won't they?"

"I suppose."

* * *

><p>Judai got dressed in shorts and a T-shirt, grabbed his bag, and ran out to meet the others at the school, their decided-upon meeting place. When he arrived, Johan was already there. So were the Marufuji brothers. All three were dressed in jeans. Johan wore a blue tank top, Sho a yellow T-shirt, and Ryo a white one.<p>

"Hey, guys! You ready for this?" Judai asked, walking over to the other three.

Johan and Sho nodded, looking enthusiastic. Ryo just sighed as if he didn't really want to be there. "I suppose," he said dully.

"Hello, fellow treasure hunters!" Fubuki called as he joined them. He was dressed like he were going on a safari, including the hat. "Are we all ready? Then let's go!"

He started walking off, the other four following suit.

And that was how their latest adventure began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy! I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.**

A man watched from the alley as the teenagers set off on their adventure. He wore black leather pants and a blue jacket over a black tank top. His face was hidden in the shadows, just the way he liked it; it was dangerous for someone of his occupation to be seen too often.

_Those guys don't know what they're getting themselves into,_ he thought, shaking his head.

"Agent 46, this is headquarters. Do you copy?" The voice came from the man's wristwatch—a transistor radio.

He lifted his wrist and spoke into the watch: "Agent 46 here, HQ. You're coming in loud and clear."

"Have you retrieved the map?"

"Negative. It's gotten into the hands of some teenagers, and they intend to follow it."

"Go after them, Agent 46. You know we can't afford to lose that map."

"Copy that, HQ. I'm on it." With the push of a button, he ended the conversation. Looking after the teens, Agent 46 sighed.

"If those five aren't careful, they're going to find out that this isn't the sort of thing to be taken lightly," he muttered as he followed them.

* * *

><p>A brunette smirked as he watched the group of teenagers heading off, the lead one holding the very map that would lead to so much wealth for him.<p>

"Good news, luv," he said to his companion, a blonde woman. "I don't think we need to get that map after all. Those kids down there will lead us right to our prize."

"You better be right, Valon," the woman said. "Don't make me regret teaming up with you."

* * *

><p>"Well, this is a bit daunting," Fubuki said with a sigh. "I didn't think we'd need a boat..."<p>

"Fubuki, let's be honest here," Ryo said with a slight smile. "You didn't think at all."

"So, what now?" Sho asked.

Johan glanced around. "I'm sure we can get a boat around here somewhere."

"Look! There's a rental place over there!" Judai said, pointing to a small shack nearby. "That'll work, right?"

"Who would rent a boat to a group of teenagers?" Ryo asked skeptically.

"This looks like a job for the great Fubuki Tenjoin!" Fubuki declared, striding over to the shack.

The other four looked at each other in confusion. "Do you have any idea what he plans to do?" Sho asked Ryo. "He's your friend, after all."

Ryo shook his head, saying, "I never know what he's up to. I just hope that whatever it is, it's legal."

A few minutes later, Fubuki came back, his face aglow. "We have ourselves a boat!" he declared happily.

"How did you pull that one off, Fubuki?" Judai asked.

"Technically, I'm an adult now, and I know how to drive a speedboat, so he had no reason to refuse." He looked smug when he said this, and Ryo groaned.

"Alright, then let's get going!" Johan said.

The five of them piled into the speedboat, Fubuki started the engine, and they sped off, following the map to who knows where.

**Yep, another short chapter. They'll get longer eventually. Cookie for whoever can guess who Agent 46 is! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with projects, exams, etc. Anyway, now that the semester is over, I'll have more time to update. So there shouldn't be anymore super long waits as long as I don't get writer's block (which I get a lot...). Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.**

**Potter House story based on the Potter House in Wood County, Ohio. Never been myself, so the information's taken from . , and Johan's "personal experience" was based off the eye-witness account on deadohio . com and forgottenoh . com.**

"Land ho!" Fubuki cried out as he saw an island in the distance.

Judai grinned widely; this was great. This was definitely the way to spend a summer—searching for treasure with friends. Even if that map was fake, like Asuka said, it didn't matter as long as they all had fun.

Judai jumped out of the boat the moment it touched the beach. Looking around, he saw that the beach extended as far as he could see to the left and right. There was a forest in front of them. Excitement coursed through Judai as he realized that the treasure was on this island somewhere.

"So, where now, Fubuki?" he asked, turning to the older boy.

Fubuki held up the map, looking at it, then pointed off into the trees. "That way!"

As the gang ran into the forest, they were completely unaware of the fact that they were being followed.

* * *

><p>"Well, they sure seem to be in a hurry. Whatever. The faster they move, the sooner we get our treasure." The blond woman turned to her companion, Valon, and said, "So, what do we do with them when we have the treasure?"<p>

Valon smirked and said, "Come on, Mai, you should know that one. We sure can't let them have our treasure. That fortune's got our names on it, after all. We'll just make sure they don't get in our way while we claim what's ours."

They laughed as they followed the teens into the forest.

* * *

><p>The beach was empty, with the exception of the two boats that the two respective parties had used to get here. There was movement in one of the boats—the speedboat Fubuki had rented. The floor of the boat opened, revealing the storage chamber beneath, where a man with spiky tri-colored hair had been hiding.<p>

"Great. Just great. Those two are after it as well. Jonouchi is not going to be happy when he hears that Mai's running around with Valon," he muttered, staring off into the forest. He climbed out of the boat, brushing some dirt off his leather pants as he did so.

There was no way that he could let Valon get his hands on that "treasure." Heck, he couldn't really let anyone be exposed to it. Once they knew what it was, he was sure that they wouldn't want it. Of course, by the time they found that out, it would be too late.

He headed into the forest, following the footsteps of the people before him.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting. Ryo suggested setting up camp for the night. Fubuki argued for awhile, but finally gave in—Ryo had said something about the island being two times the size Fubuki actually thought it was.<p>

So they stopped and pitched the tents. Judai hadn't even thought of bringing a tent—he was glad Johan and Ryo had thought ahead. Ryo and Fubuki were sharing one tent, while Johan, Judai, and Sho took the other. It would be a bit cramped, but that was fine. Johan and Judai then left to get firewood, while Sho went to find water. Once they had everything set up, they ate dinner before telling some ghost stories.

"Okay, so this is one I heard when I visited America with my Dad," Johan told them when it was his turn. "It's a true story, too. See, in Ohio, there was this one house called the Potter House. It was a farm house out on Potter Road, which is where it gets its name. The creepy part about it, though...is that it was the sight of a murder-suicide."

"W-what!?" Sho asked, wide-eyed.

Johan nodded. "The last family to live in that house, the Mintons, was getting ready for bed one night. At least, the kids were. Mrs. Minton was in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Her kids were upstairs. The little girl looked out the window and saw a figure coming through the field toward the house. She wasn't worried, though—she figured it was just her dad coming back from working the field. She should have been worried, though.

"Mrs. Minton heard the side door open. She turned to greet her husband and came face to face with a gun he was pointing at her. 'What are you doing?' she asked. He didn't answer... He pulled the trigger and shot her, repeatedly. Her blood splattered all over the walls and the ceiling.

"The kids heard the noise and came down to see what was going on. They shouldn't have. They should have run for it. When they entered the kitchen, they saw their mother lying in a pool of blood and their father standing over her with a gun in hand.

"'Daddy?' the little girl asked. 'What's going on? What did you do to Mommy?'"

Johan paused dramatically before continuing, "He didn't answer. He just raised the gun, pointing it at her brother. The boy dove to the side at the same time Minton pulled the trigger. The little girl screamed. She ran from the house as her father fired another bullet. This one didn't miss. She heard her brother cry out in pain, then there was another gunshot, and he was silent.

"She didn't dare look back. She ran out the front door, hoping to get to the neighbor's house before it was too late. But she never had a chance, not living on a farm like that. It was too far. Minton stood in the doorway and shot the little girl down, firing three or four bullets before she finally fell. But she wasn't dead, not yet. He walked over and knelt over her.

"'Daddy,' she said, 'Daddy, why? Why are you doing this?' And she died before she got an answer."

Sho was shaking in his boots by this point. Judai was completely engrossed in the story. Ryo was alternating between looking at his brother and listening to Johan.

Fubuki, eyes wide, asked, "What did he do next?"

Johan looked at Fubuki silently for a moment before saying, "He took his little girl's body back into the kitchen with the rest of the family before shooting himself."

The air suddenly seemed a lot colder around them.

"Ever since that day, the place was uninhabitable. Anybody who tried to move in got haunted by the Mintons. The stairs creaked when nobody was there; objects flew through the air, especially in the kitchen, where the cabinets were known to fly open on their own; voices were heard, mostly the mournful voice of a woman, the mother; and, if you headed upstairs and looked out the window, you'd see a figure, completely black, heading through the field toward the house."

"B-but this is just a story, r-right?" Sho stammered.

Johan shook his head. "Nope. See, I've been. When I was ten. My dad and I spent a bit of time in that part of Ohio, so some friends of mine decided it would be fun to head to the Potter House and scare the new kid. One of the guys had an older brother who had just gotten his driver's license, so he agreed to take us out there.

"It was creepy enough just walking up to the house. The place was dilapidated—it was obvious nobody had lived there for years. The windows on the first floor were boarded up, and the front door was missing.

"I didn't notice anything too spooky until they took me into the kitchen. That's where I saw the bloodstain on the wall, just this big splatter of blood, right there. There were bullet holes in the walls, too. When we headed upstairs, I looked out the window and saw a figure coming toward the house. It scared me, so I demanded that we get out of there. I didn't think it was a ghost or anything at the time, but I knew that it probably wasn't a good thing that somebody was coming.

"My friends listened, and we headed back downstairs. Once we were back in the car, the headlights flashed on for a second, even though the key wasn't even in the ignition, and there was a little girl in a white dress standing there. I admit, I was terrified. The lights went off right after that, and my friend's brother started the car, turning the lights on quickly. There was nobody there. We got out of there as fast as we could. The place burned down a few years ago, but I'm willing to bet the ghosts are still there."

The gang was silent for a moment, thoroughly spooked. Sho didn't look like he could take much more. It didn't look like he'd be sleeping anytime tonight, so Ryo stood up.

"Alright, I think it's high time we call it a night." He dumped a bucket of water over the fire and headed into his tent.

Fubuki headed in after him, saying something about leaving him with the Mintons. Judai looked at Sho.

"You gonna be okay, Sho?" he asked.

Sho was deathly pale. He looked like he was going to faint any second. "Y-yeah... I-I'll b-be f-f-fine," he stuttered.

Johan laughed. "Aw, come on, Sho! It was just a story. A story set in America. We're nowhere near that place, okay?"

"O-okay..."

Johan laughed again. "Come on, guys. We should get to bed."

The trio headed into their tent, where Sho curled up into a ball in his sleeping bag. Needless to say, he didn't sleep a wink, thinking of the Mintons and the haunted Potter House.

* * *

><p>Valon couldn't believe his luck—these guys were sleeping! Well, that made his life so much easier. He slipped into their campsite and ransacked their bags, searching for the map. Finally, he found it. Quietly, he crept back out of the campsite and back to Mai.<p>

"Let's go, luv," he whispered, unrolling the map and heading off.

* * *

><p>"We've been robbed!" Fubuki cried.<p>

"Calm down, Fubuki," Ryo said. "It was probably an animal or something. After all, there's no one else on this island."

"Then why is the only thing missing the map?" Sho asked, having finished taking inventory.

"So, does this mean our adventure is over?" Judai asked, slightly disappointed.

Fubuki smiled in a superior manner and said, "On the contrary, I have a backup copy of the map." With that, he pulled said backup out of his back pocket.

"And just why do you have a copy?" Ryo asked, sounding as if he didn't really want to know.

"Because Asuka was trying to burn it, so I figured it would be a good idea to have a backup. You know, just in case something happened to the original."

Ryo sighed; apparently he had been expecting something like that. This was Fubuki they were talking about, after all. Judai grinned, happy that their adventure wasn't over just yet.

"However," Fubuki said, a dark edge to his voice, "this means that we aren't the only ones looking for this treasure. Somebody stole our map so that they could take the treasure for themselves!"

Johan smirked and said, "Well, then, we'll just have to beat them to it."

"Yeah!" Judai agreed. "Come on, guys! Let's go get that treasure!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter! There should be one, maybe two more after this. Enjoy! I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.**

Ryo frowned. "Wait a minute, you guys," he said. "If someone else is after this treasure, do you really think it's a good idea for us to keep looking for it? I mean, who knows what we're up against. This could be dangerous."

"Ryo, don't worry so much!" Fubuki said. "With you and me around, there's no way our opponents stand a chance, no matter what they do!"

Sighing, Ryo realized it was useless to try to talk sense into Fubuki. Once he got an idea in his head, he didn't care what anyone else said; he was going to go through with it.

"Then it's settled!" Fubuki said, taking that sigh as what it was, a surrender. "Let's not waste another minute! While we stand here talking, the enemy draws nearer to the prize!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, luv, we're almost there," Valon said as he glanced at the map. "Just a little farther."<p>

"You'd better be right about this, Valon," Mai said testily. "Because you've said that twelve times already."

* * *

><p>Agent 46 smirked as he watched Mai and Valon. It was starting to look as if they would never find the treasure, what with Valon's inability to read a map.<p>

"Now all I have to worry about is those kids," he mumbled. "Especially their idiotic ring-leader."

* * *

><p>"Let's see, if we keep going this way, we should reach the treasure by nightfall." Fubuki turned the map as he spoke, looking at it from different angles.<p>

"Are you sure about that?" Ryo asked skeptically. Fubuki had underestimated the distance once already; it was highly possible that he was doing it again.

"Sure I am! Ninety-five percent sure."

"What about the other five percent?" Sho asked.

"Don't worry about it, guys. If we need to, we can always camp out again," Johan pointed out. "We still have plenty of supplies. We'll be fine."

They came into a clearing. Fubuki, staring at the map, wasn't paying any attention to where he was walking. Eyes widening, Ryo grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Whoa! What was that for, Ryo?" Fubuki asked.

Ryo pointed at the ground in front of them and said, "You should be more careful when walking through the woods." He grabbed a rock off the ground and tossed it forward. The rock sank beneath the ground. "It's quicksand, just as I thought."

Seeing how close he had come to an untimely death, Fubuki's eyes widened. "Man, thanks, Ryo."

"Don't mention it. Come on, let's keep moving. And watch where you step."

They kept moving, being more careful about where they stepped now. Soon, they came to a cave. Fubuki pointed at it dramatically and said, "Behold, the treasure awaits!"

Excitedly, Judai, Johan, and Sho ran into the cave.

"Hold it, you three! Don't just rush in there!" Ryo called after them, but they didn't listen.

Later, they would wish they had.

The cave was deep. They weren't sure how far they would have to go to get to the treasure. They stopped for a moment to let Fubuki and Ryo catch up, pulling out their flashlights while they waited.

"So, how much farther, Fubuki?" Judai asked.

Fubuki looked at the map and said, "Just head to the back of this cave. Let's go, everyone!"

"No." Everyone turned to look at Ryo. "There's no telling what's in this cave. Besides, there are other people after this treasure, which, may I remind you, is still a mystery to all of us? What if Asuka was right and there is no treasure? I'm not risking my neck for some mystery treasure, and you shouldn't either."

"But, Ryo—" Fubuki started.

"No, Fubuki. You aren't dragging us all off to our doom. I'm not going any farther." He glanced expectantly at the other three. "What about you?"

Judai frowned. "We haven't really run into any trouble up to this point. Don't you think that we would have by now if this were dangerous?"

"I'm with Judai," Johan said. "We haven't had any trouble yet, so there's no reason to think that we will."

Everyone looked at Sho. He looked at the ground as he spoke. "You have a point, big brother, but so does Judai. I mean, the only trouble we've had so far was when the map was stolen, and nobody was hurt. Don't you think that whoever took the map would have killed us then if they were going to?"

Ryo sighed. "It seems that I'm outvoted. Fine, go on and get your treasure. I'll wait here, just in case."

"Great idea, Ryo!" Fubuki said enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around his friend's shoulders. "Stay here and make sure that our competition doesn't get in! We'll go get the treasure." He let go of Ryo and started forward, waving to the others. "Come on, gang!"

With that, the four ran deeper into the cave.

* * *

><p>Ryo sighed. He had been hoping that at least one of them would see sense. This was not smart at all, to put it nicely. Running into a cave where there was supposedly treasure that someone else appeared to be after as well when you're alone on a desert island, after all, was pretty dense. Only Fubuki would think it was a good idea. Really, the reason Ryo was waiting had nothing to do with keeping the "competition" out, but with warning the others should anything enter the cave.<p>

A noise behind him caused him to jerk around, pointing his flashlight at the spot it had come from. The beam of the flashlight fell on a man—probably about five foot eight; spiky, tri-colored hair, mostly black with red on the tips and yellow bangs. Some of the blonde strands went through the black body of his hair like lightning; his eyes were violet; and he was dressed head to toe in black, with leather pants and jacket.

"Who are you?" Ryo asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"My name is Yami Mutou. I'm a government agent, searching for that treasure your friends are after."

"Wait, you're saying there actually is a treasure in this cave?"

"So to speak. You and your friends are in way over your heads. We aren't the only ones looking for the treasure—and the others are much more dangerous than your friends can imagine."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ryo asked. It didn't make a lot of sense that a secret government agent was spilling the beans to him.

"Two reasons: One, you seem like the most reasonable of the group, and someone has to stop those four. Tell them what you must to get them to leave, but make sure you leave me out of it."

"And the second reason?"

Yami smirked. "I'll tell you later. For now, you should go stop your friends. I think the other group that wants the treasure is here already."

At those words, Ryo's eyes widened. There were dangerous people after the treasure after all, and they were already there!

"Crap!" he cried as he ran into the cave.

Yami just watched him go for a moment before following.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! There will be one more chapter to finish this off. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Enjoy! I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.**

"If I'm right, which I usually am, the treasure should be right around this next corner," Fubuki said, walking through the cave.

Hearing this, Judai ran ahead, anxious to find the treasure that they had come looking for. He turned the corner and stopped. There it was! The treasure was right in front of him! He waited for the others for a moment before walking up to the treasure.

It was like something out of a movie; there was a treasure chest sitting on top of a stone pedestal at the back of the cave. Judai walked toward it slowly, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about this. _Why does this seem too easy?_

"Hey, you found it, Judai!" Fubuki called from behind him. Fubuki, Sho, and Johan came running up behind him. "Okay, let's see what's in here, shall we?"

"Not so fast!" a voice called from behind them. "That's ours, mate."

The gang turned to see a spiky-haired brunette and a woman with long blonde hair. "So, you're our competition?" Fubuki asked.

The brunette smirked. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. The name's Valon, and this is Mai." He narrowed his eyes at the teens. "Now, get away from that treasure! It's ours."

"No way! We were here first!" Fubuki protested. "It's ours! Besides, you stole my map to find it, right?"

"True, I stole that map of yours," Valon said, his head down and a smirk still plastered to his face. "However, I never guessed that you would find the treasure without it. You're pretty good, mate." He raised his head, and the smirk vanished. "But you should have quit when you had the chance! This isn't something you should be messing with!"

Sho was trembling, and Judai was getting a bad feeling. "What do you mean, we shouldn't be messing with it?" he asked.

Valon turned to him and said, "This treasure isn't some sort of game, you know. It's the real deal, and it's not something that a bunch of kids should be getting into. Do you know that people would kill for that treasure behind you?"

"What?"

"If I'm right, that treasure behind you is the Andvaranaut, a ring that can make gold. Now, tell me, who wouldn't want something so valuable?"

"You can't be serious! That's just myth! There's no way a ring could actually make gold!" Judai said.

"Oh? Is it?" Valon walked past the stunned teens, straight to the treasure chest. Fubuki moved to get in his way, but Johan grabbed his arm, shaking his head. "In that case, you won't mind if I take it for myself, right?" As he spoke, Valon opened the chest.

"That treasure belongs to us!" Fubuki said, trying to get to Valon. "Get your filthy hands off my treasure!" Johan groaned, still holding onto Fubuki to prevent him from doing anything stupid.

Valon glanced over his shoulder at Fubuki. "You know, you're really starting to bug me," he said, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Never mind the kids, Valon," Mai said. "Just get that ring so we can get off this island."

Valon nodded, removing a simple gold ring from the chest. Fubuki let out a low growl. As Valon turned to leave, Fubuki pulled away from Johan and charged the man, knocking him to the ground.

"Give me that ring!" he cried. "We found it first!"

Valon growled, shoving Fubuki off of him. "Seems you really are an idiot. What did I just tell you about getting out of this?" Standing, Valon pulled out a gun and pointed it at Fubuki. "If you can't take a hint..."

"Valon, that's ridiculous! You can't be serious!" Mai shouted. "They're just kids!"

"Kids who are getting in the way. We have to deal with them. Alright," he said to the gang, "get up against the wall!"

Johan, Judai, and Sho complied, dragging Fubuki with them. Judai was beginning to think that maybe Asuka was right; he wasn't sure that he would be going on anymore treasure hunts with Fubuki, even if he did survive this one.

"All right. Now, if you do as I say, none of you have to get hurt. Understand?" Valon paused before continuing. "Just stay right there and don't try to stop us. We'll take this ring and get out of here, and you'll live to see another day." He turned to leave and was slapped in the face by Mai.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For pulling a gun on a bunch of kids, Valon!"

Valon rubbed the back of his head. "Can we talk about this later, luv?" he asked.

"Don't you dare call me that again, Valon!"

"Look, Mai, if you're going to take their side, maybe you should get over there with them."

"Valon, don't you dare—" she started.

Valon backhanded her. "Shut up, Mai!"

Judai growled. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was someone who treated their friends like that. "Hey!" he cried out. "What was that for? Aren't you supposed to be her friend?"

Valon turned and glared at him. "Shut up if you know what's good for you."

Judai growled again, taking a step away from the wall. "What kind of friend—"

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the cave. Judai cringed. The bullet embedded itself painfully in his shoulder. Judai clutched the wound, doubling over.

"Judai!" his friends called out from behind him.

Squinting through the pain, Judai looked back at Valon. _How did we get into this mess?_

"Valon, did you just...?" Mai trailed off, looking at Judai. Valon's eyes widened as he realized that he had just shot one of the kids. He took a step forward, but was then tackled to the ground, the gun knocked from his hand.

"Watch that itchy trigger finger of yours," the blunette on top of him said. "It could get you in serious trouble."

"Big brother!" Sho called. Sure enough, it was Ryo who had tackled Valon.

"Ryo! What were you doing? I thought you were keeping an eye out for trouble! How did these guys get past you?" Fubuki called out.

"They didn't. They were already here, just lost in the various tunnels. Come to think of it, I'm surprised you didn't get lost."

Fubuki held up the map. "I have a map, remember? The back has a guide through the cave."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Mai glared at Valon, who slapped himself in the face. Apparently, he hadn't known that there was a guide through the caves.

Recovering from his shock, Valon made a move to shove Ryo off of him. The sound of a gun being cocked stopped him and drew everyone's attention. Johan pointed the beam of his flashlight toward the exit of the cave, illuminating a spiky-haired man dressed in leather.

"Good job. I'll take it from here." He walked toward Ryo and Valon, and Ryo climbed off the brunette.

"Who's he?" Sho asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"A friend," the man said. He then looked at Valon. "Did you know," he asked, his voice deadly calm, "that the ring you're after brings misfortune to all of its owners?"

"That's just superstition!" Valon exclaimed. "There's no way that's true."

"But it is, and it's already started to affect you. Think about it. When you picked up that ring, you had to pull a gun on these kids, causing your partner to turn on you, which led to one of these kids getting shot. Now, if that kid dies because of you, you'll go to jail for murder and probably be sentenced to death. There are plenty of witnesses. So, why don't you just give me that ring, help me get these kids home, and we'll pretend none of this ever happened."

Valon looked him straight in the eye. "And if I refuse?"

"Then you won't even make it off this island," the man said, pointing his gun at Valon.

"All right, all right," Valon grumbled.

"Good." The man put his gun away and walked over to where Valon's had fallen, picking it up as well. "Now, let's get out of here, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's the final chapter. I really think I could have done better with this, but I'm kind of brain dead right now... Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.**

Yami led the way out of the cave and back to the boats. Ryo carried Judai on his back, his wound patched up as best they could manage. Fubuki was still pouting about the fact that they weren't going to get the treasure, but nobody was really paying attention to him.

"Kid, what you did back there was reckless," Yami said, glancing at Ryo. "Never tackle a man with a gun."

"Sorry." Ryo muttered. In all honesty, he knew that wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done, but he had panicked when Valon had shot Judai.

They spent the rest of their walk in silence.

When they reached the shore where the boats were docked, Yami divided the group up among the two boats. He would be riding with Valon and Mai in their boat. The rest would take their boat back to their hometown.

"Once you get back, take your friend to the hospital. Don't wait on us—we won't be meeting again."

"So you're just leaving us here?" Fubuki asked, stunned.

Yami nodded. "I'm sure you can handle things from here. Just don't go following anymore treasure maps, all right?"

Fubuki slumped, not liking this suggestion. Ryo glared at his friend before nodding at Yami. "We won't. I'll make sure of that."

"Good."

As Yami turned to go, Ryo remembered something that Yami had said to him earlier. He handed Judai to Fubuki and went after the agent.

"Wait! Yami, earlier you said there were two reason why you told me about those two, but you only told me one of them. What was the other?"

Yami turned to him with a smile. "Isn't it obvious? You'd make a good agent, Ryo Marufuji."

Ryo was taken aback. "An agent? Me?"

Yami nodded, then pushed the boat into the water and took off without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

><p><em>Two months later...<em>

"Hey, guys, guess what?" Fubuki called out, running over to Judai, Sho, and Johan as they left school for the day. "I've got a great idea for what do to next summer!"

"It's not another treasure hunt, is it?" Sho asked, worried. "Because, if it is, you can count me out."

"Of course not, Sho! Ryo would never let me get away with another one of those after what happened last time. No, this time, we're going on a secret mission!"

Fubuki looked at the looks on the three's faces, stunned. They looked horrified. "Hey, guys, it's not that bad of an idea."

"Uh, Fubuki..." Judai pointed behind him. Fubuki turned.

Ryo and Asuka were standing there, arms crossed and glaring at Fubuki. "Another adventure to get us all killed?" Ryo asked.

"Fubuki, do you need a babysitter?" Asuka asked.

"No, no, no! It's not like that!"

Asuka slapped her brother. "No more ridiculous adventures! Got it?"

"Yeep! Asuka, how could you be so cold?"

Judai, Johan, and Sho watched, not sure whether they should help Fubuki or just walk away. One thing was certain: If Fubuki didn't stop trying to become famous (or whatever it was he was trying to do) he was going to get himself killed. And by his own sister and friend, no less.


End file.
